Conséquences
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Toute action a des conséquences : comment Harold s'attendait-il à ce que John réagisse en apprenant qu'il avait volontairement frôlé la mort ? SPOILERS pour S04E18


**Conséquences**

John venait de quitter le bureau d'Iris, le gout de ses lèvres encore sur les siennes, quand son téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Root.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il fit irruption dans la station de métro abandonnée, faisant sursauter Harold. L'informaticien se détourna du code qu'il était en train de taper sur l'écran :

\- John, j'ai eu votre message. Si la machine a choisi de faire confiance à Harper, peut-être devrions-nous…

Il s'interrompit en voyant son partenaire traverser d'une démarche brusque l'espace qui les séparait, rayonnant littéralement de fureur.

\- John ? interrogea-t-il, se levant de son siège et faisant un demi pas en arrière en réaction à l'envahissement de son espace personnel.

L'ex agent posa une main sur son épaule et Harold grimaça en sentant ses doigts pénétrer dans l'articulation malgré la protection de sa veste. John se pencha sur lui, amenant son visage au niveau du sien, un mouvement qui aurait pu être intime si les yeux de son partenaire n'avaient pas été froids comme un glacier.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez clair, Harold, quand je suis allé vous arracher aux griffes de Root une première, puis une seconde fois. Je. Ne. Continue pas. Sans. Vous.

\- Ecoutez moi juste un instant, ce n'est…

\- Non, coupa John, un grondement dans la voix. Vous, écoutez-moi. Shaw a été capturée, est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est, Root est incontrôlable et nous avons décidé de ne pas donner toutes les informations à Lionel. Si vous disparaissez, il n'y aura plus personne pour reprendre la barre Harold, parce que je ne le ferai pas. Pas sans vous.

Harold s'affaissa sur lui-même, une immense lassitude l'envahissant. Son plan avait échoué, la femme avec laquelle il commençait tout juste à nouer une amitié qui aurait peut-être pu déboucher sur plus le détestait à présent, il avait chassé Root, ne se faisant pas confiance pour se retenir de prononcer les paroles blessantes qu'il brûlait de lui jeter à la figure malgré son habituel sang-froid et maintenant John était furieux contre lui. Oh, et il avait failli mourir quelques heures plus tôt. Un éclat de rire nerveux lui échappa – il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à une nouvelle crise dans l'immédiat.

\- Pardonnez-moi si je ne parviens pas à voir ce que vous pouvez trouver de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, cingla John.

Harold secoua la tête, ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'affronter son partenaire.

\- J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux dans une situation inextricable, je ne pouvais pas laisser Root tuer cette femme ! Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

\- Je n'aurais certainement pas cherché à me suicider ! rétorqua John avec force. Et ça ne peut pas être une solution à envisage à l'avenir, Harold ! Promettez-moi que vous donnerez la priorité à votre propre survie à partir de maintenant.

Harold pinça les lèvres, une expression têtue sur le visage, et ne répondit rien. Avec un grondement presque animal, John frappa dans la tôle du wagon, faisant tressaillir son partenaire.

\- Promettez-le moi maintenant, Finch, ou je vous préviens qu'en quittant cette pièce je prends un billet pour l'autre bout du monde et cette fois aucune interférence de votre machine ne me fera revenir !

Harold écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas capable de recourir un tel chantage émotionnel, ce n'est… Attendez, attendez, se reprit-il alors que John tournait les talons. John, s'il vous plaît !

John s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Une pointe de panique traversa l'informaticien quand il comprit que son partenaire n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Il eut une vision de ce que serait la suite sans lui, se souvint du sentiment d'impuissance constant qu'il avait ressenti quand il ne pouvait rien faire pour les numéros – et combien John lui avait manqué, quand il était parti pour Rome, comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui-même.

\- Entendu, céda-t-il à contre cœur. Je vous donne ma parole que je ferai en sorte d'éviter au maximum de me mettre en danger.

John fit volte-face et Harold eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant revenir vers lui d'une démarche rapide – ne venait-il pas de lui donner satisfaction ?

John engouffra son partenaire dans une étreinte puissante et Harold put sentir que le corps pressé contre lui était parcourut de légers tremblements.

\- Je ne peux pas vous perdre aussi, murmura John d'une voix brisée.

Il n'était pas câblé pour gérer ce genre de crise émotionnel – définitivement pas dans sa programmation neuronale… Harold frotta circulairement ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire, se sentant gauche et maladroit – et coupable, parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde en avalant ce poison à l'effet que sa mort pourrait avoir sur John. Et il était responsable de lui, d'une certaine manière, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait tiré du caniveau pour le lancer dans cette mission folle.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement.

John ne répondit rien et resserra son étreinte.


End file.
